A technical report (TR)-069 is a technical specification developed by the digital subscriber line (DSL) forum, and has a full name of “customer premise equipment (CPE) wide area network (WAN) management protocol (CWMP)”, which is one of remote management protocols. The protocol provides a universal framework and protocol for management and configuration of a home network device, and is adapted to realize the communication between a remote service device and a home network device. The home network device includes a home gateway, a router, a set-top box, a computer, and the like, and the remote service device may be an auto-configuration server (ACS).
However, in the recent home network, the home network devices are communicated with one another through the network by using a common home network protocol, and a universal plug and play (UPnP) protocol is one of the common home network protocols. Through the UPnP protocol, the device is dynamically added to the network, obtains an Internet protocol (IP) address, and sends an announcement message to a control point in the home network to announce a service of the device. In the home network, a device description in the announcement message from the home network device may be obtained through the control point, and a control message is sent to the home network device to set parameters of operation information in the device description, so as to monitor and manage each home network device in the home network.
It may be known from the above description that in the home network, most of the home network devices communicate with one another through the home network protocol, for example, the UPnP protocol. The ACS communicating with the home network device in the home network to obtain information of the home network device should be realized through a remote management protocol. Referring to FIG. 1, an ACS 101 accesses the home network access device 102 according to the remote management protocol, and accesses a home network device 103 in the home network according to the TR-069 protocol.
It may be known that in the conventional art, if the remote service device intends to access the home network device in the home network, the home network devices must all support the remote management protocol. If the existing home network is not greatly changed, the remote service device cannot access an existing home network device having the mature technique.